idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5: The Wizard
"Its November 6 2008 and this is the wizard" Official description This Week, Nick was left for dead at Valve's offices where he played some kind of video game, Chris and Jake have experienced what's so amazing about LittleBigPlanet, and we keep attempting to cajole you into playing Far Cry 2.Plus: Will Gears of War 2 blow you away? We investigate. There may be a wizard. Games Discussed Left 4 Dead, Elemental: War of Magic, Gears of War 2, Far Cry 2, Little Big Planet, Empire Total War, Diablo III Synopsis Nick went to Valve and played left 4 dead and by played he means gets completely destroyed but he really likes the multiplayer. Chris enjoys how it forces player to cooperate and stick together. This leads to a discussion about Valve games and how each one is a clear progression from the last. Nick has also started playing Far Cry 2 and is at the part where he hates it and keeps dying. Chris encourages him to keep playing while comparing it to shorter more focused games and then to Fallout 3. The Thumbs talk about the setting of Far Cry 2 and this leads somehow to talking about the physics in Little Big Planet. Everyone is surprised about how nice people are in Little Big Planet and Jake says that its better to play without voice chat. Chris tells a story about annoying a guy in Diablo 2 and its time for a break. After the break Chris tries to talk about Stardock releasing Elemental: War of Magic but everyone keeps laughing about the wizard.We wrap up the episode with reader mail includes trends in gaming, ranged combat in Empire: total war and if you should buy gears of war 2 or not. Notes *This episode contains the first ign.com quote at 2:52 *The Thumbs get arrested at 30:30. *The episode title is taken from the song that is played this episode Memorable quotes * “Your going to be blown away ign.com” -- Jake * “I cant tell at what point are you blow away?” -- Nick External Links *Nick article about voice chat *strategychocolate.biz a still working (as of 4/15/13) redirect link YouTube Timestamps *02:14 — Intro *02:31 — Left 4 Dead - At Valve's offices *02:52 — Left 4 Dead - You are going to be blown away - IGN.com *03:33 — Left 4 Dead - Nick's humiliating impressions *08:03 — Left 4 Dead - Enforced cooperation *09:51 — Left 4 Dead - Valve Multiplayer *13:05 — Valve - Dialog and design process *15:13 — Far Cry 2 - vs. short, focused games *17:41 — Far Cry 2 - Realism and restraint *19:04 — Far Cry 2 & Fallout 3 - Choice and interaction *21:06 — Far Cry 2 - Committing to challenging media *23:26 — Far Cry 2 - Setting *25:47 — Far Cry 2 & Left 4 Dead - Scripted dynamic gameplay vs. Emergent dynamic gameplay *26:55 — Explode Mode - Your head will explode *27:10 — LittleBigPlanet - Physics interactions *28:40 — LittleBigPlanet - You're going to be blown away - IGN.com *28:48 — LittleBigPlanet - Multiplayer and voice chat *31:53 — LittleBigPlanet - Peacock feather tourists *33:43 — LittleBigPlanet - Everybody's just so nice (probably) *39:10 — Diablo II - The Golem Story *43:49 — Break - The Wizard *44:07 — Stardock - Masters of Stuff Few People Like *50:33 — Elemental: War of Magic - Not actually Master of Magic *53:05 — Reader Mail '''- Reader Rabbit, Fancypants Apple, and other nicknames *53:56 — '''Reader Mail - Trends - In narrative and gameplay *1:01:32 — Reader Mail - Empire: Total War - Ranged combat *1:04:28 — strategychocolate.biz - The First Re-direct *1:04:59 — Reader Mail - Empire: Total War - Ranged combat *1:06:02 — Reader Mail - Gears of War 2 - Are you going to be blown away? - IGN.com *1:09:55 — You're listening live to 98.7 FM - The Wizard&